Perspectiva
by fulminatas
Summary: A dark twist in the events that follow The Titan's Curse. In a world plagued by impending doom, the gods are desperate and merciless. When it is decided that Percy and Thalia are too powerful to be trusted, their only chance at surviving lies in a sudden alliance with the enemy. But when you're lost and broken, it becomes very clear that evil is just a matter of perspective.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is not my first fanfic, but it is one of the first I'm posting to this site. Commentary is always welcome, so I'd very much like to hear from you in the reviews to see if I should continue this or not, and to see what I can improve... Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**This prologue is not extremely relevant to the story, but it does build a small connection later. Plus, it was kinda cool to write.**

**Now, this disclaimer goes for the entire story, so don't expect to see any more in later chapters – I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction solely for entertainment. I don't claim any of the rights.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Allison had never been much of an athlete.

She sucked at anything that required attention for an extended period of time. Cheerleading was not only tiring, but the uniforms were plain humiliating. She couldn't handle a ball for her life and hated swimming with a burning passion.

Now, as she ran from the grips of a giant monster, all she could think was _'maybe I should've joined the track team.'_

The things that cross your mind when you're about to die.

Now, considering the amount of weird situations Allison had found herself in (and gotten herself out of) over the past few months, she probably should have been a little more optimistic. But then...

Dead end.

Of course.

Turning around, Allison found the thing looming over her, snapping its pincers furiously. The sound made her want to puke. For all the luck she'd had, it was all over. She was going to die right then and there.

Allison heard something behind the monstrous creature, something she had never heard before. It was metallic, but soft. She tried to look past the scorpion's giant stinger, but couldn't see a thing. The monster, too, seemed to turn its head sideways as if knowing something was wrong.

Allison didn't see the arrow coming.

There was barely a sound, barely any warning, but suddenly the arrow was just _there_, settled firmly into one of the monster's joints.

An earthshaking roar sliced through the night as the scorpion clattered backwards, looking for the attacker. Allison was thinking that she should really get out of there, but her body stayed glued to the wall, paralyzed in fear.

And then, she saw it – two people coming out of the darkness, as if their bodies had just materialized from thin air. Allison couldn't see their faces, but could tell that it was a woman and a man. One had a bow in hand and an elegant shape, soft curves that showed in a perfect shooting stance; the other, broad shoulders and large arms, gripping something that looked like a sword.

The woman walked in the direction of the monster, slipping arrows with every step she took. None of them missed the target, and the beast snarled in pain, still clicking its pincers. But didn't back down. In fact, it only looked angrier, wagging its tail violently. With a hiss, the scorpion lunged forward.

The man met him halfway.

Allison didn't even see him move, but he was standing right in front of the animal, and with one precise movement of his arm, one pincer came rolling to the ground, slowly dissolving into yellow dust.

Allison's panicked yelp was drowned out by another snarl coming from the scorpion.

The woman lifted one hand in the air and suddenly a spear appeared in her grasp, unraveling from the shadows. She proceeded to stab the monster with it, joined by the man, and Allison was in awe.

Watching them fight was like watching partners dance. They made it look so easy; graceful, dangerous and so, so very fast. Allison had never seen anyone move that fast before, like they weren't bound by the same physical forces that regular people were. Within a mere minute, what had once been a giant armored scorpion was reduced to a pile of dust, already fading in the wind.

They turned to her.

_Shit._

Allison turned and clawed at the wall she had been leaning on, as if a secret passage could burst open at her touch. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and her palms were sweating and what fucking good is it to get rid of one killer just so you get another?

''No,'' she whispered, closing her eyes. ''God, please no.''

She looked back at them. The woman's spear had disappeared already, and the man made a gesture with his sword that turned it into a small object – Allison couldn't make out its shape.

Great. They were going to kill her bare-handed.

''Please, don't do this.''

They looked at each other (Allison noted she still couldn't see their faces) and the woman took a step forward, saying the last thing Allison expected to hear.

''We're not here to hurt you.''

Allison blinked.

''What?''

''We want to help you,'' she continued. Despite being nearly ten feet away, the woman didn't yell, but her voice was projected easily in the alley. The words were spoken in a silky, soothing tone that instantly made Allison suspicious.

''Why should I trust you?'' She demanded, voice – _and hands, and lips and heart_ – trembling.

''Because we're like you,'' the man offered. His voice was the opposite of hers; deep and slightly raspy, but still velvet-like, pleasant to hear. ''And we just saved your life.''

Allison felt dizzy all of a sudden, and she was still so scared that she could barely concentrate. She tried to find something consistent to say.

''What do you mean you're like me?'' she decided.

They didn't answer right away, instead sharing another look before the woman shrugged slightly.

''We're demigods,'' the man replied in a clipping tone. ''Children of an ancient Greek god and a mortal.''

''I— What?''

''Everything you've heard about Greek Mythology is true,'' the woman said. ''Monsters, Olympus, the Underworld. Everything exists, even the gods themselves. And you're the daughter of one.''

''Who?'' Allison blurted out before she could truly process the information.

''We don't know. But if you come with us you can find out.''

They stared intently at her, and Allison fought to regain control of her thoughts. These people knew exactly what buttons to push, but she couldn't give in every time someone claimed to know her father. He was gone. She needed to accept that.

''My father is dead,'' she spat. ''You're both crazy.''

''Are we? We just saved you from being eaten by a giant scorpion. What's your explanation for that?'' The man asked.

''I can't even see your faces!'' Allison shrieked, starting to panic. ''How can I trust you?''

Of all the things she could be afraid of.

Again, they shared a glance, as if saying _'can you believe this girl?'_ But then, the woman lifted her head slightly towards the broken streetlamp in the corner, where a light started flickering before nestling comfortably, illuminating the entire alley and revealing the faces of her two saviors.

Allison couldn't breathe.

She didn't think she had ever seen anyone more beautiful in her entire life.

The woman towered over Allison, easily four or five inches taller. She had ivory skin and raven-black hair styled in a pixie undercut with razor-cut locks that almost covered her light blue eyes. Allison didn't know if the messy look was purposeful or not, but it gave her a wild quality, like she had just landed from a skydiving session. She wore black from head to toe – black boots, black ripped jeans and a black V-neck that allowed Allison to see the rise and fall of her collarbones as she breathed.

Allison forced herself to pry her eyes away, settling her gaze on the man. He was even taller than the woman, and like her, he wore all black. But his skin was darker, golden with the hint of a tan. He had eyes that were the oddest color of green, a light shade that she couldn't quite recognize, and his jet-black hair was swept sideways, as if he'd stood too long in the blowing wind and didn't care enough to fix it.

Both of them were so similar, with the dark clothing and the dangerous feeling floating around their bodies (the air almost seemed to crackle with the power emanating from them) but they were still so opposite. He was all muscle, hard edges and strong features, like the ones you saw in ancient sculptures – defined jawline, straight nose, tense shoulders. His companion seemed much..._ Softer. _Leaner_,_ elegant, even with sharp traces in beautiful features. Allison would have dared call her delicate, but she didn't doubt that beneath her pale skin, she held lithe muscles and a strength to rival her partner's.

_You're staring._

Allison blinked twice and swallowed. Hard. The woman lifted an eyebrow bemusedly.

''My name is Thalia. And this is Perseus,'' she said, the echo of laughter in her voice.

''We have something for you,'' Perseus offered.

He stuffed his hand into his pocket, grabbing something and tossing it to Allison. It hit her on the chest, but she managed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

Allison unraveled her fingers to find a necklace sitting on the palm of her hand. A thin, long silver chain, with a small pendant – one of those weapons that people always associated with death and the Grim Reaper, a long shaft with a curved blade mounted on one end.

''I don't understand... What do you want me to do with this?''

She lifted her gaze to look between them, and was surprised to find that Perseus was grinning. Thalia had a smirk playing in the corner of her lips.

''There's a war brewing,'' Perseus replied, looking up at the sky. ''And you've just been offered a place in the winning team.''


	2. Empty Gold

**A/N (Edit): Yeah, so. This used to be called Prologue II, but I'm accepting the truth: this is kind of how long most chapters are going to be. This takes place at the end of The Titan's Curse, and a lot of the dialogue comes from the book. Still doesn't mean I own it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_I'm a believer, got a fever running through my bones (...)  
They can break our hearts, they won't take our souls (...)_  
_We will walk away from empty gold_.

_\- Empty Gold, Halsey_

* * *

"Heroes," Artemis called.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight, silver robes shimmering with power. Her face held no emotion at all – as expected of a goddess, or at least, as expected of an Olympian.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis said. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act.''

''My Lady,'' Thalia called out hesitantly. ''Can we know what you plan to do?''

Artemis barely glanced at Zeus before answering. ''No. It would be best if our plans stay as secret as possible. But, as for you, my heroes... You have done very well. You saved not only my life, but the future of Olympus, and I thank you.''

Ares snorted. ''I wouldn't go so far as to call them heroes, Artemis.''

She glared and turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

The gods didn't object, but glanced at each other as if having a silent conversation.

_Service,_ Percy thought._ Not a favor. An obligation._

Artemis looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. Lady Hera.

On Zeus's right, Percy saw his father, Poseidon. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Hermes was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. Despite his jovial look, his features were serious, which was unusual for him. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at the demigods while sharpening a knife.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, looking perfect as ever on her throne of precious gems.

All the Olympians in one place. So much power in this room it was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart.

Athena cleared her throat and sat forward. ''Father, may I?''

Zeus nodded and the goddess stood up.

"I don't disagree with you, sister. They have done a great service, and I am proud of my daughter as well." She paused to give Annabeth the shadow of a smile. ''However, there is still a security risk with the other two.''

She couldn't be suggesting what Percy thought she was.

''What do you mean?'' he squeaked out.

The goddess turned to him. ''I mean that I think it would be safer if you and the daughter of Zeus were... Taken out of the equation,'' she said.

"Mother!" Annabeth said. Percy flinched, wishing she hadn't spoken. "How can you—"

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father and my uncle chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods, such as Thalia and Percy... Are dangerous.''

"Athena," Poseidon interrupted, ''They are worthy heroes."

"They have done well," Zeus grumbled. "Considering."

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at the demigods in question. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer to end this while we've got them here."

''You have a point,'' Demeter murmured.

Thalia leaned closer to Percy's shoulder. ''Are they really discussing if they should kill us or not?'' she asked quietly.

''I don't— They can't,'' he murmured in response.

Zeus got up, and his aura of power seemed to make the room turn smaller. ''No one can deny that these kids are in the way to becoming great heroes. They are dangerous,'' he agreed, and Percy saw a flash of hurt cross Thalia's face, ''But they can also be a powerful weapon. Can we be sure that you will stay by our side until this war ends?''

He spoke looking directly at Thalia, as if trying to convey a message with his eyes. She answered for the both of them, and Percy was thankful, because he suddenly felt like he was about to puke.

''Of course, Father,'' she said clearly. ''Percy and I will fight alongside you.''

''I wish we could believe that,'' the goddess of wisdom said.

All eyes fell on her.

''Excuse me?'' Thalia asked, with a dangerous undertone in her voice.

Dionysus gazed down at the demigods wearily. "Do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

''I'm not asking the Council,'' Dionysus glared at her. ''I'm asking for your opinion.''

''Lady Athena,'' Percy said finally, giving Thalia a warning look, ''I know that you don't like us very much, but we—''

''This has nothing to do with my dislike for you, Perseus,'' she snapped. ''It has to do with the fact that we cannot trust you completely. Oh, I'm sure you _believe _that you will fight for Olympus, but we all saw how the daughter of Zeus reacted to the manticore's words.'' The goddess looked coldly at Thalia. ''You were seconds away from killing the Ophiotaurus right there.''

Thalia's face went white. ''You were watching?''

Athena smiled knowingly.

''I didn't- I would never—'' Thalia tried to talk.

''Please,'' Athena raised a hand. ''Spare us. Facts are facts. You are unpredictable, and to place the future of our entire civilization in the hands of teenagers would be not only reckless, but plain stupid.''

''Teenagers who fight for you!'' Percy spoke up, fists clenched in anger. It almost felt like throwing up, a violent stream of words that he couldn't stop. ''_We_ kill monster after monster, _we_ accept quests to satisfy your interests, and _we_ fight the battles that _you _are too afraid to face! Are you actually discussing this right now? Do you even hear yourselves?''

The gods gasped simultaneously, and Zeus jerked forward, eyes storming. ''Careful, boy. You're walking a thin line here, do not make the situation worse.''

''Father!'' Thalia yelled. ''How can you say that? He's right! I can't believe you are—''

''Thalia, don't!'' Annabeth pleaded. Their gazes locked for a moment, and Thalia simply shook her head, turning away.

''Dad,'' Thalia said, and Percy frowned at the term – it sounded too intimate, especially for this situation. ''Please. You can't be seriously considering this.''

Zeus didn't answer.

''Athena is right,'' Hera's soft voice rang clear through the room. ''They are a threat to Olympus. They must die.''

''I agree,'' Dionysus declared.

''My Lord—'' Grover squeaked out. The god silenced him with a glare.

Percy looked at his best friend helplessly. The satyr had been quiet for a while, watching the exchange in silent terror. Percy didn't blame him.

''Dad, please,'' Percy said, looking at Poseidon. Their gazes met, cold and pained. ''_Please_. Don't let them do this. Call this off.''

''I'm sorry, son,'' he said. ''I don't agree with this in the slightest, but if the Council decides...''

Percy felt his eyes starting to sting. _Don't cry, _he scolded himself. _Not in front of them._

''Wait a second,'' a melodic voice stated, and he didn't need to look to see who it was. ''Aren't we being a little harsh—''

''Life is not a soap opera, Aphrodite,'' Hephaestus grumbled.

Hera looked at her husband impatiently, then sighed. She got up graciously and said, ''All those in favor of killing them?''

Hands stretched in the air. Percy forced himself to count. One, two, three, four...

Eight.

Out of the twelve Olympians, eight wanted them dead.

His head started spinning.

The son of Poseidon looked at the faces of the gods who had voted. Hera, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus...

''Hermes?''

The god looked sadly at Percy as he lowered his hand. ''I am truly sorry, Percy, but Athena is right. We cannot take this risk. Especially me, after- after what happened with...''

His voice failed him, but everyone in the room knew what he meant. After what happened with Luke. Percy's throat itched to yell at him, but the demigod decided against it. Instead, he turned to the last raised hand. Even _Apollo_ wanted them dead.

Percy looked at the only ones who voted against it: Artemis, Zeus, Poseidon and Aphrodite.

''No,'' he stated, voice cracking. ''You... You can't do this to us. That's...''

''Don't bother, Percy,'' Thalia spat, glaring at the entire room. ''They've made up their minds. We're dead.''

Percy allowed his gaze to fall on her. Electricity running through her hair, chin up, fists balled. She looked like a warrior going to war, not a kid who was about to be murdered by her father. How could she be so composed when they were about to die?

''Then it is decided,'' Zeus announced, voice hard as steel. ''Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace shall be executed today.''

''No! No!'' Annabeth screamed, dashing forward as if to protect her friends. However, while her torso moved, her feet stayed in place, bound by invisible chains. ''You can't! I won't let you!''

Athena flashed her a severe look. ''Quiet, child.''

Aphrodite's face turned green as she looked Athena in the eye. ''Shouldn't we at least take the children somewhere else?''

Hera seemed about to protest, but Athena sighed heavily and rose from her throne, snapping her fingers. Suddenly the only people in the Throne Room were the Olympian gods, Percy and Thalia.

The Queen of the gods made a motion with her hands. Ares stood from his throne, a satisfied grin on his face as he swung his knife from one hand to the other. With each step, his weapon extended, growing wider and thicker until the god had a massive ax at his disposal.

Maybe that was the sight that snapped Percy out of his haze. This was real. This was happening. He was about to die. He didn't know what to do, there were so many things he wanted to do, so many people he wanted to see—

His mother.

Gods, what would his mother think? How could he let them do this to him when...

Almost without thinking, he uncapped Riptide. To his side, Thalia unraveled Aegis.

Ares laughed. ''That's rich. You think you can beat me.'' He snapped his fingers. ''Dionysus, would you mind?''

Percy's sword fell to the floor as something ran up his legs and torso, twirling around his neck and his arms, constricting his hands. He looked down, to find grape vines wrapped all around his body, tight enough that he couldn't move.

''You're just gonna kill us?'' Percy snapped. ''Right here, in the middle of the throne room?''

''You're all so fucking desperate!'' Thalia yelled, fighting against her binds. ''A bunch of stupid cowards!''

Ares' laughter ceased. ''I guess we know who goes first, then.''

Percy's eyes scanned the room desperately, helplessly, seeking salvation. He looked at the faces of the Olympians, and noticed that most of them – _even his father_ – were looking away from the scene.

It didn't happen like Percy always saw in movies. His life didn't flash before his eyes (_what did he live that was worth remembering, anyway?_), he didn't come to a sudden near-death realization, the world didn't slow down to give him the illusion of time. There were only Thalia's screams and his tears falling through clenched eyes as Ares swung the weapon over his shoulder and pushed down.


	3. Hard To Hide

**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry.**

**This took so long to finish, but it's here at last! It's not as long as I'd hoped, but not as short as I'd feared, so we're okay.**

**I feel really bad for taking so long, especially after all the alerts and favorites I got. That was a very pleasant surprise, after just a couple chapters. School's just been crazy, and for some reason this chapter was very very very hard to write. Maybe because it's more of a plot device to get me from one moment to another. Besides, I've always felt I'm at my best when I'm writing dialogue, and there's not really much of that in here.**

**But anyways. Here you go, and again, I'm sorry!**

* * *

_Got shackles on, my words are tied / Fear can make you compromise_  
_Lights turned up, it's hard to hide / Sometimes I wanna disappear_

_\- Houdini, Foster The People_

* * *

Thalia was scared shitless.

Anyone who saw her yelling at the twelve Olympian gods, spitting out insults and oh-so-empty threats, daring them to _try_ and touch her, wouldn't have thought as much. As Ares advanced, she kept on screaming, yelling all kinds of profanities and curses, because screaming kept the fear at bay. Anger was powerful, she believed. She clung to it.

Except _anger _wasn't enough to make this stop. She had never been angrier in her life, but the god of war still lifted his ax, and for a traitorous moment, no words came from her mouth. The prospect of death by that blade was enough to leave her speechless and thoughtless, and against her will, her eyes snapped shut in the face of the imminent blow.

It never came.

Slowly, Thalia allowed her eyes to open up. A golden mist had taken up the entire room, and she could barely see through it. But she thought the gods weren't moving. Ares' figure stood above her, looming and dark – and yet, paralyzed. Beside her, Percy was also staring at the room, looking as confused as she felt.

''Thalia... What—''

''It doesn't matter,'' she decided on a whim, grabbing the son of Poseidon by the arm. ''We have to go.''

''Go? Go where?''

''I don't know,'' she yelled. ''A place where nobody's trying to kill us!''

Together, they made their way through the mist – well, as _together_ as they could be, with Percy staggering behind her hold on his wrist. The throne room doors opened with only a little bit of effort on Thalia's behalf, revealing Olympus on all its glory. Satirs, dryads and all kinds of creatures were roaming about, looking curiously at the demigods and the room behind them before continuing what they were doing.

Thalia couldn't help but scoff. _These people are so used to the gods' tyranny that they don't even bother. They probably don't even care. Cowards._

They burst through the scattered crowd, ignoring the odd looks they were given and managing to get halfway to the elevator before something exploded in the throne room.

Thalia thought back to the time when her mother had made their oven explode when trying to bake something – she didn't even remember now, but she felt like it was probably cookies. The noise was just like that, only incredibly louder and way more disorienting. _It had been one of her good days,_ Thalia mused. For once she was trying to spend some time with her kids, but then there was fire and glass and Jason— Jason could have—

''Get them!'' Ares bellowed somewhere behind them. Thunder cracked at his words, and Thalia wasn't sure if he had sworn something on the Styx, or if her father was finally making an appearance. ''If you see the traitors, get them and _bring them to me!_''

Percy and Thalia shared a glance, waiting for their fathers to intervene, but nothing came except dead silence, before the sound of the inhabitants shuffling around to obey the god of war.

Thalia forced herself to run faster, barely being able to think about where she was going; she just wanted to leave Olympus behind her.

And all of a sudden, like a rag doll coming to life, Percy grabbed her left arm with no warning and made a sharp turn – to the wrong side.

''Genius, elevator's the other way!'' Thalia warned him.

''We don't have time,'' he responded, looking back at her. ''Come on!''

''Where the hell are you going? That's a dead end!'' Thalia yelled, tugging him on the other direction.

But Percy resisted, focusing on the distant sound of shouting and electricity crackling.

''It's okay!'' he lied. ''I know a shortcut!''

And well, technically that last part wasn't a lie.

Thalia swallowed a stream of curse words – it wasn't the boy's fault, really – and followed him as he ran the streets of Olympus. It wasn't long before the pavement gave way to cotton-like clouds and Thalia was too focused trying to keep upright (_this felt like running on fucking Jell-O_) to ask Percy what the hell he had gotten them into. As if they didn't have enough problems.

''We're gonna have to make a run for it!'' he yelled beside her. Thalia looked at him in shock, immediately regretting it when one of her feet almost fell through the clouds.

''We're already making a run for it, dumbass! Give me something new!''

Percy barely looked at her, and kept running in silence.

Thalia fumed.

She was following this stupid little boy_ (who was what, two years younger and like, a foot shorter?)_ into the fucking nowhere, and his plan was to 'make a run for it'? Seriously? Where were they running to, exactly? Because she sure as Hades didn't see anything in front of them, and she was making a wild guess here, but these clouds could only go so far—

Wait.

Fuck— No. He wouldn't.

Suddenly she was very aware that the only thing separating her from a six hundred story fall were ever-thinning clouds.

_Fucking clouds._

She could _feel_ the blood leaving her face.

The thought, just the thought of free falling for six hundred floors – Thalia couldn't even fathom how many feet that was – had her stumbling, trying to change directions even as Percy dragged her on.

''Thalia, we have to go! Now!'' he yelled.

''Percy, I can't!'' and she hated the way her voice cracked.

''No time to argue! Sorry, Thals!'' He yelled, and had the nerve to grin at her. To his defense, it did come off more like a grimace. But still.

Thunder boomed right behind them, and Thalia wasn't so sure it was her father this once. ''Jackson, I fucking ha—''

And then she stepped on nothing, and the words were crammed back into her mouth while she plummeted to her death.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't exactly thought this through.

As a son of Poseidon who was very much peaceful in his father's domain, he never really understood Thalia's crippling fear of heights. He respected it, of course, but never really got it. The sky was literally in her DNA; or it would have been, if the gods _had_ DNA – Annabeth had explained it to him once, but he hadn't understood it then, and he didn't understand it now – her being afraid of everything sky was something that had to run a little too deep for him to grasp—

But then again, it didn't matter. Because he didn't get it, and this once, _just this once,_ he didn't respect it, and now it was about to get them killed.

_(Or was _he _about to get them killed? Was _Thalia_ about to get them killed? Was there a difference? They were going to die no matter what spin he put on it.)_

Percy struggled against the wind and the clouds, turning over so he could see her, a few feet above him. Her eyes were open, but Percy didn't think she was seeing anything other than the ground six hundred stories below them, where they were about to smash right into if she didn't snap out of her catatonic state.

_We're dead._

_And I have no idea what to do._

What_ could_ he do? In retrospect, Percy wasn't even sure of what he had expected of Thalia. Sure, she was the daughter of the sky, but even that title was mainly for show. Zeus wasn't the god of the air, was he? There were gods and titans who tended to the winds and the clouds, but Zeus' domain was too much, too sparse, amounting to nothing.

Percy knew he was asking for too much. But still...

''Thalia!'' he could barely hear his voice through the roaring fall. ''Thalia, you have to do something! We're gonna— We're gonna die if you don't... I don't know, try to slow us down! This is the sky, this is _your sky!_''

Could she tell he didn't believe it?

Percy realized he felt dizzy and breathless. From the corner of his eyes he could see the outlines of buildings and cars. And they just kept falling faster and faster...

''We're too close,'' he muttered. ''We're already too close.''

Those words kept torturing his head as black spots filled his vision._ Too close, too close, too late—_

And then he crashed.

Head first, his nose smashed right into— Well, _something_, and it hurt like Hades. Then his neck bent in an odd angle, and he felt a crack in his back. For a moment Percy couldn't feel anything, and his legs flailed about pathetically as he tried to figure out if he had passed out for a second or if he was dead.

But then it happened again – this time, the wind cut through him in a way that had him almost standing. And again, and again, and before he even realized it, he hit the ground – back first, ribs creaking.

His mind and ears came up blank, but slowly, he became aware of people surrounding him. Some were yelling, some were murmuring _(Call 911! Are you serious? Shouldn't we call the cops? What the hell?)_ Percy's entire body felt like gravel, and he couldn't find it in him to open his eyes.

So instead, Percy took a moment to lay there, surrounded by frantic strangers, and appreciate the fact that his plan worked.

But still, they weren't completely safe. They still had the gods to worry about. They needed to go somewhere further from the Empire State, somewhere they could rest for a while and figure out what to do next. But first...

Percy rolled on his side, gasping when he felt something pointy against his lungs. Broken rib?

''Tha—'' he stopped, chest tight and throat constricted. ''Thals. We have to... Leave, now.''

He got no answer, and it got him worried, but he could barely move. With all his strength, Percy rolled over again, so that he was lying on his front. It made it easier to breathe, but the only way he would see anything would be if he managed to lift his head. Which he didn't. Not by a long shot.

''Hey, kid!'' Percy did his best to look at the person speaking to him. ''You okay?''

''Help me...'' Percy tried to stand, but his arms failed him and he fell – again – and heard more than felt another bone crack.

''Whoa, just slow—''

''My friend,'' he croaked. ''Where?''

The man looked confused for a moment before he pointed somewhere to his right. ''Over there, maybe? There's a girl...?'' he trailed off, unsure.

_A girl._

''Is she...?''

''I think she'll be alright. Come on, man, let me help you up.''

Percy stared at the hand the man offered him. He struggled to raise his own, eventually feeling fingers grasping his.

His head hurt when he lifted his chin, and his knees nearly gave once he was finally standing. Percy allowed the stranger to shoulder his weight as he took small steps through the crowd and towards Thalia. Shoving a woman from his way, he finally came face to face with the daughter of Zeus.

She was sitting, one leg sprawled in front of her, and the other bent, tucked behind her curled arms. Percy could easily see her rapid breathing, and Thalia sometimes looked at her left leg as if she wanted something from it, but couldn't quite make herself ask. There was blood flowing from one of her ears, and she looked worn, and scared, but she was _alive_, and honestly, that was all that mattered to Percy. At least for now.

''Thals,'' he breathed. Bending down to look at her, his head (_which had just stopped spinning, come on_) started throbbing rhythmically.

''Percy?'' Thalia turned glossy eyes to his face, and Percy had never seen her more terrified. ''You— I need—''

''We need to leave now, okay?'' Percy knelt in front of her, and his back ached, and his stomach churned, and _wow,_ too many words. ''Stand up?''

She only blinked at him, and Percy could feel the heavy eyes of the bystanders on their interaction.

''Come on,'' he muttered. He locked his arms around her waist and did his best to get her up, even though his own body was shaky and his head pounding. The fact that Thalia was taller than him didn't exactly help, either.

But then they were up, both of them, making their way through the dissolving crowd even as Percy struggled to breathe and Thalia winced with every step she took, nearly dragging one of her legs.

''I can't...'' Thalia's eyebrows scrunched together and she let out a rough breath. ''My leg...''

Head swimming, Percy tried to remember if he had any ambrosia on him, and came up blank. What the Hades were they supposed to do now?

''Broken?''

The only answer was a blank stare.

Briefly, Percy considered carrying her, and realized how ridiculous that was. He could barely carry himself. He wished they had landed somewhere near water, so he could...

_Be located by the father that wants me dead? No thanks._

His eyes stung again, and Percy bit his lip. Still, what other option did he have? Underwater his father might see him, but at the very least he could heal and maybe get some help from less informed sea creatures. He wanted to believe he wouldn't be murdered by a bunch of fish and seaweed, or sea—

—_horses! Mom, look!''_

_Percy crashed through the water, struggling to keep his head above waves that only came up to his mother's waist. He huffed when his feet stopped touching the sand beneath him, and turned to his mother impatiently._

_''Mom!'' He whined._

_Sally laughed at her son, moving to his side graciously and picking him up almost without effort. ''Easy, honey. You should be more careful,'' she noted, but Percy realized she didn't sound the least bit worried, laughter lines crinkling around her blue-gray eyes._

_''But they're so pretty! Look!'' He pointed vaguely to the water, and smiled when his mom pinched his cheek._

_''We really have to go now, honey.''_

_''Please! Just a little bit!''_

_''Percy, I doubt there are seahorses here. I'm sure you just saw some colorful fish—''_

_''Mom, I saw them!'' Percy interrupted excitedly, turning around in his mother grasp to look at her. ''I know everything about the sea, okay?''_

_She bit her lip to hold back a smile. ''Even more than me?''_

_Percy nodded, chubby face twisted in the most serious expression he could muster, and Sally just couldn't say no to those eyes. She never could._

_''Well then,'' Sally ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek as Percy squealed with happiness. ''Who am I to fight with my little sea prince?''_

_(Percy settled for being prince, because really, his mom should be the queen of _everything_, and who needed a king anyways?)_

''Mom,'' he breathed. And just the thought of her was enough to give him hope, and suddenly he could breathe, and feel, and_ think._

A deep voice came from behind him. ''Listen, man, are you sure you don't need some help?''

Percy didn't answer. Instead, slowly, he raised his finger to his lips and filled his lungs with air. A New York whistle came full speed through his mouth, and he hissed at the pain pulsing on his ribs. A few people yelled in protest, and most of the remaining spectators decided to leave at his little display of insanity. But he didn't care. He only cared about one thing.

_Come on._

_Please._

_I need you._

Percy nearly gave up, but before he could put his arms around Thalia to support her, he heard a joyful drawl in his mind.

_'Hey, boss,' _Blackjack offered Thalia a wary look, and shook his head._ 'Need a lift?'_

The boy didn't answer, his mind a general mess of _!_

He beckoned Blackjack and did his best to get Thalia on top of the pegasus. Apparently, his best wasn't much, because Thalia slumped right over the horse's body, nearly falling over with a groan.

''Damn it,'' Percy muttered. ''Thalia, come on. You need to...''

_'Wait, boss, I got it.' _Blackjack reassured him._ 'Hold her while I... Yeah, okay. Climb on, the both of you.'_

Now, with Blackjack lying on the ground, it was much easier to step over him, and maneuver Thalia so that when he rose, both demigods were sitting on his back – Thalia nearly on the animal's head and Percy almost falling off his ass, but sitting nonetheless.

_'Where to?'_

''Mom's apartment,'' Percy coughed out, doing his best to imagine the place in his mind.

Blackjack rose to the skies, and as his wings moved purposefully, the son of Poseidon felt a definite sense of accomplishment overcome him. They made it. They were alive, and moving, and they could make it. They just needed to get to his mother's apartment, and they would go from there.

The ride was, for the most part, quiet. The only sound was the flutter of Blackjack's wings throughout the sky. And maybe it was a little ironic that this up high, Percy finally found himself at ease. Still, each time he blinked, his world grew darker around the edges, and he dug his hands into Blackjack's fur, holding on for dear life.

Percy stared at the water, so far away from him. The waves crashed and crashed, and maybe it was just his imagination, but they seemed to be getting stronger. He thought of gods and monsters, and battles raging on at the seaside.

He thought of his father. God. And yet...

A heaving sound came from the girl sitting in front of him. Thalia's head lolled onto his chest, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head for a moment. ''I don't... Feel so good,'' she managed. Percy looked her over, growing cold when he saw a fresh trail of blood coming from her nose.

''I think we're almost there,'' he muttered urgently. He raised a hand, meaning to rest it on her shoulder or something, but he was shaking and it was Thalia, and he thought it over for a moment before putting it back down. ''Blackjack?''

_'I recognize the landscape already. Should be two or three minutes, now.'_

True to his words, less than three minutes later the pegasus landed – quite harshly, but whatever – on Sally Jackson's fire escape. His hooves made a cracking sound on the metal, and Thalia's leg bobbed against his torso, eliciting a groan of pain from the daughter of Zeus.

''Fuck this,'' she ground through her teeth.

Something akin to a smile made its way to Percy's face. ''Thanks, Blackjack.''

_'No problem, boss. Now, would you tell me what's going on?'_ the creature demanded softly. Percy looked at him, then looked inside the window, where he could vaguely recognize the sound of his mother's laughter.

And here he was again, crashing in unannounced, at the worst possible time.

Shaking his head, Percy got off the horse, and tried to get Thalia standing next to him. He could have sworn he saw Blackjack sigh, before he lowered himself a bit.

''Get away from here, okay? If I ever need you, I'll call. But just... Just don't... Stay away, and stay safe,'' he finished lamely, as he put his arm around Thalia again, basically the only thing keeping her upright. Blackjack simply stared him down.

Percy sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Black spots filled his vision again, disappearing slowly. Thalia's head fell on his shoulder, and something wet and warm spilled on his shirt. ''The gods tried to kill us.''

Silence. Then—

_'That sucks, boss.'_


	4. Fear

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay – but I actually have good news. After this chapter, the story I had in mind actually starts, and I have a lot of it planned out and I'm very excited to write it out, so the chapters should start coming sooner!**

**And I'd like to address a Guest who left a review saying that they didn't understand why I said Thalia couldn't control the air – that will be expanded on later chapters. Remember that what's written is not necessarily my point of view, but the characters', and there's still a lot that they don't know. Consequently, there's a lot that you guys don't know. **

**And last but not least, some of you may have noticed that I edited the last chapters a bit. The actual content is exactly the same, but I decided to turn Prologue II into an actual chapter, since that's where the story really begins. I'm kind of OCD, don't argue with me on this one. Plus, I've decided to try and name the chapters. Probably song lyrics or names, as music is my biggest inspiration.**

* * *

__I need someone to hold my heart again / Like it felt when I was just a kid___  
___Will you take me far away from this fear that pulls me near?__

_\- Trigger, Phillip Phillips_

* * *

_Darkness._

_He couldn't see anything, no matter which way he looked. And it was cold... So cold. And then then the cold became wet, and the black became blue, and he realized he was at the bottom of the ocean. Surrounded by water and darkness, only able to see because of his keen senses. He tried to swim, to go up, but his feet were being weighted down._

_And then he couldn't breathe._

_He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move, and he felt the pressure every drop of water had on his body. He was locked in place, unable to escape, and the water wasn't haven anymore – it was hell. _

_Laughter found his ears. When he blinked, he saw a man. Just a tall, dark shadow, with a sickening smile and the glow of metal going left to right, left to right, left—_

_''Come to me...''_

* * *

Percy woke with a blood curling scream.

Half-sitting, his head spun, and he allowed himself to fall back. He was lying on something... a little hard. There was a pillow under his head, and a blanket over his lower body. He realized he was sweating. A rapid stream of beeps came from somewhere beside him, and Percy recognized the humming of hospital machines. So that's were he was? A hospital?

Slowly, the beeping evened out. Percy took a deep breath and tried to assess his body. He tried to move his feet, legs, arms and hands. Okay. He craned his neck to both sides, wincing at the _'pop' _that followed. Slowly, his head cleared, and after what seemed like hours, he managed to put himself in a sitting position and look at the room he was in.

White. White everywhere, and damn it if it wasn't comforting after the nightmare he'd just had. Percy couldn't even remember what it was about, but he knew it had been dark... And terrifying. He was, indeed, in a hospital room that was like any other, but he wasn't alone. There was another bed to his left, occupied by none less than Thalia Grace.

A blend of emotions crashed through him so hard he almost passed out. His beeping quickened again.

Right then, someone came inside the room. Percy turned to see a short, chubby man walk in. He was wearing a white shirt, green scrubs and black, polished shoes. He had a small face with nonthreatening features, but Percy tensed nonetheless. When his eyes met Percy's, a wide smile came over his face.

''Good morning, Perseus,'' the man said as he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat next to him. ''I'm Doctor Phillips, and I've been taking care of you and your friend over there.''

Percy glanced back at Thalia, asleep on her bed, and his body relaxed. He looked back at the doctor. ''Where are we?''

''You're in the hospital. Your mom brought you both a little over ten hours ago,'' the doctor said softly, checking the machines beside Percy's bed.

Ten hours? They'd been there for _ten hours_?

And just like that, Percy was brought back to reality.

They couldn't have stopped for this long. They _shouldn't_ have stopped for this long. Now they were vulnerable, the gods could find them so easily—

''Percy? Oh gods!''

Thunder cracked above them, and Sally flung herself at her son's arms. Percy heaved, breathless, as his mother hugged him as hard as she could. Percy closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt in her embrace, recognizing her soft, floral perfume, she shade of her brown-graying hair, her soft murmurs of relief.

_I'm home._

Sally pulled back, keeping him at arms length, a teary smile firmly in place. ''I am so glad you're okay, honey.''

Despite himself, Percy blushed, glancing at the doctor – who was watching them with an amused smile. ''Mom...''

''Oh, yes, right. I'm sorry, doctor—'' she started, sitting on the edge of Percy's bed.

The doctor waved her off. ''No problem. I would have called you sooner, Ms. Jackson, but I was just checking Perseus' vitals and making sure he was okay.'' He plucked a pen from his pocket and scribbled something on a notebook lying over the bedside table. ''You've healed exceptionally fast, young boy. Very lucky.''

''Yeah...'' he groaned, adjusting himself. ''That's me... Always lucky.''

His mother rubbed soothing circles on his arm. ''So... He's fine?''

Doctor Phillips closed the notebook, setting it back on the table. ''He broke two ribs, and sprained his right wrist. I've set the bones already, and now all you should need are some pills for the pain, and to keep your wrist bandaged for a week,'' he said. He stood up, straightening his clothes. ''Oh, and bed rest for at least four weeks.''

_''What!?''_ he yelled. Beside him, his mother jumped. The doctor gave him an odd look.

''I know it sounds boring, but trust me, it sounds worse than it is. If you just—''

The doctor kept going on and on, but Percy wasn't listening anymore. He'd ask his mom later. He was pretty sure he didn't need all that time to heal, anyways. He was a demigod, and all he needed was a bite of ambrosia and a cup of nectar. He'd be good as new with a few hours sleep.

But of course, he couldn't tell the doctor that.

''Is Thalia going to be okay?'' Percy asked, interrupting whatever the doctor had been saying. His mother gave him a stern look, but again, he didn't care.

The doctor sighed. ''Your friend's injuries were more severe, but I believe she will be okay. Her left leg is broken, and she suffered a mild concussion. It might take her some time to wake up, and likely, the only side effect will be minor confusion. A few veins in her ear were ruptured, and she will need to be kept here for observation, otherwise blood clots could form and stop the oxygenation in her brain.''

Percy's head spun, thinking of ambrosia and nectar. That sounded serious as _shit._ ''Okay,'' he croaked pathetically.

The man gave him a small smile while his mother put a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't worry, that too sounds worse than it is. She'll be fine. She just needs time. I'll leave you both alone now.''

''Thank you, doctor,'' Sally called out and the man nodded before leaving the room.

Percy let himself fall back onto the bed, and pain pulsed through his torso with the movement. He felt tired and anxious all at once, wanting both to sleep and run. He couldn't stop now, could he? He – they – needed to keep running, and even as he thought it, Percy felt hopeless. Was there any place they could go where the gods wouldn't find them?

''Percy, honey,'' his mother's soft croon grabbed his attention. ''Are you alright? What happened? Tell me everything,'' she pleaded.

* * *

And so he did. Not that there was much to tell, but still, he choked around the sentences and cried silently in her arms, with nothing but the wet tracks on his cheeks to prove he had done it. Sally herself didn't cry, but her eyes were tinted with a telltale mist, and Percy wanted nothing more than to hold her together the same way she did for him.

But he couldn't even keep _himself_ from falling apart, so he tried not to bite off more than he could chew.

When he felt like he could breathe again, the demigod was restless, itching to _move_, but a few words from Sally were all it took to convince him to at least wait until Thalia woke up.

Through the glass on the room's door he could occasionally see a nurse or two shuffling around the illuminated hall, immaculate in their white clothing. He looked down at his clothes, a mess of dirt and rips and blood – not his, he figured. ''I need a shower and a change of clothes,'' Percy gasped suddenly, anxiety settling on his stomach. ''I feel disgusting.''

_Disgusting, _he chanted._ Disgusting gods, disgusting prophecy, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting._

_Disgusting_, his father's eyes sneered back at him.

He kicked off his sheets, but his mother stopped him with a gentle touch to the shoulder.

''Percy, wait. Do you really think it's a good idea for you to go walking around alone? Or for us to leave Thalia alone?''

''You can stay with her, I just need a bathroom and five minutes,'' he proposed.

She frowned. ''I just don't think—''

''Mom, please. I feel...'' _like shit._ ''...filthy.''

''Percy, you and Thalia—''

''Mom, I don't know okay? I don't want to think about whether or not Thalia is going to be okay, I don't want to think about what I need to do now that my family is trying to kill me; I don't want to deal with any of it! I just want to take a shower so I can think without feeling like trash!'' the boy snapped.

The flash of hurt that crossed his mother's eyes didn't go unnoticed, but neither one of them mentioned it. The beeping of Thalia's heart filled the awkward silence.

Sally spoke first, slow and careful. ''I just think it would be better to stay together. All of us. I... Honestly, I'm still trying to come to terms with what you told me, honey.''

Percy sighed. His shoulders sagged. ''I'm sorry,'' he relented. ''Do you have any ambrosia? I think my body's already healing but I'm, uh. I'm still kinda in pain,'' he tried, not wanting to worry her any more than he already had.

''Yes, actually,'' she answered, some of the light returning to her blue-gray orbs. She dug around in her purse – well, actually, it was more of a bag. Percy saw her browsing through a few pieces of fabric.

''You did bring me clothes, then,'' he drawled, mourning his shower.

His mom chuckled. ''I got Thalia some of my clothes, also. They might be a little big for her, but it's better than what she was wearing when you two arrived home, looking half-dead already,'' Sally shivered. ''I was quite panicked, you know. You were barely awake, and that girl, barely breathing... You passed out while I called the ambulance, and I honestly thought this time...'' she trailed off.

''Ambulance?'' Percy inquired. ''Why didn't you drive here yourself?''

''I needed time to get some things – this included,'' she gestured at the bag, pulling a small flask out of it. ''And honestly, I... I wanted someone to look at the both of you as soon as possible, and if that meant nurses at an ambulance, then...''

She gave Percy the flask. He took it, opening the cap and swallowing down a large gulp. The nectar worked through his body, making him alert and steady in a matter of seconds. It was like waking up from a daydream at class, buzzing with adrenaline. The pain in his chest was a distant ache as the bones healed faster and faster.

His mother settled beside him on the edge of the bed. ''Feeling a little better?''

''I think so. Thanks, mom.''

She ran her fingers through his hair. ''I can't believe they would do that to you, honey,'' she whispered absentmindedly.

Percy didn't need to ask who _they_ were. Instead, he studied her. A sad glint in her eyes, like contained tears, and mouth set in a straight line. She seemed so—

Lightning cracked violently overhead. Percy shuddered. His mother flinched. Thalia came to with a shriek.

''Get away from him!''

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of Thalia's heart monitor, much more audible now that it didn't fall on an even rhythm. Percy wondered if he imagined it of if the device's volume was actually louder, alarming the doctors and nurses.

''Thalia, you're up,'' Sally seemed so tired then, and Percy hated himself a little more for being the one to put that strain on her.

The daughter of Zeus sat up, looking around wildly. Then, brusquely, she started to tear every needle and wire out of her skin. Percy winced. He always hated it when people did that on TV.

''We can't be here, Percy,'' she muttered his name, even though her eyes hadn't landed on him for more than a millisecond. ''This is exactly where they want us...''

Percy and his mom shared a look. Sally stepped a bit closer to Thalia's bed, and Percy finally climbed out of his own. His legs trembled when he stood, but they didn't give.

''Thalia, calm down,'' his mother tried again. ''We're at the hos—''

''We can't be here!'' Thalia screeched. ''They know! And now—'' she cut herself short when another rumble came from the skies and the entire room lit up. Thalia swallowed hard, pushing her covers away. ''We need to leave, and if you don't come with me, then it's your goddamn funeral.''

Outside their window, something exploded, a thousand sparks flying about. His mother jerked, obviously startled, but took another tentative step towards the daughter of Zeus, as if approaching a wild animal. Percy looked at the window, suddenly enraptured – he didn't know what time it was, but the sky was colored in a way that had him suspecting dawn. Maybe a few minutes earlier. He could barely see the outline of a few trees and a skyscraper in the distance.

''Thalia, you're not thinking straight,'' she warned. ''Please, calm down.''

Suddenly, the door snapped open and an icy breeze floated through the room. Percy shivered in his tattered clothes and turned to his mom. ''Let me talk to her,'' he asked. He didn't know if it would make any difference, but he needed to try.

As he approached Thalia – who was now trying to stand on her own, leaning onto her bed – he heard his mother's shoes clicking on the floor and her muttered, ''I'll get the door, then.''

Percy's stomach churned and his heart tightened as dread filled his body. Before he could tell her not to, even before he could understand where the feeling had come from, he heard her scream and something crack. And the world seemed to be in slow motion as he turned around, reaching desperately for Riptide in his front pocket.

His feet froze mid-step, fingers twitching around a pen. ''No,'' he breathed out. ''No. I don't...''

In front of him, his mother fell to the floor. Eyes closed, her head hit the ground with a sickening thud, followed by broken pieces of wood, and Percy raised his eyes from her to the one who had hurt her.

Luke Castellan stared back at him with venom in his eyes and the lower half of a baseball bat in his hands. ''Sorry about the mess, but... Desperate times desperate measures, right?''


	5. Ghost

**A/N: I'm so sorry, you guys. Last year was hard on me, and I could barely keep up with life. I hope you're still around.**

* * *

_And I heard your voice, as clear as day / and you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange / and so surreal / that a ghost should be so practical_

_\- Only If For A Night, Florence + The Machine_

* * *

Thalia was choking.

She knew she should be doing something. Percy was screaming and reaching for his fallen – dead? - mother. The nightmare she just had was still reeling through her very bones. She'd never felt so terrified before.

This was too much. She couldn't handle this. _This._ Luke Castellan breathing murder in front of her eyes.

''You... You're supposed to be—''

''Dead?'' he spat bitterly. ''You'd know, right?''

The baseball bat he was holding fell to the floor, broken pieces of wood clattering around. Thalia didn't reply. What could she even say? She had pushed him off a cliff – not on purpose, of course, but even then, a small part of her mind told her that he needed to die and that she shouldn't feel guilty about being the one to do it. But she still remembered him. Not the twisted, dark, ally of Kronos. Thalia remembered _her_ Luke, the one who sat with her in the middle of the night and put his arms around her, telling terrible jokes that made her laugh anyways. The boy she'd murdered had been her friend, once upon a time.

So, Thalia pushed the issue aside and locked it away on the back of her mind, along with all the other things she never thought about.

She was sure, _so sure_ that he was dead. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her looking every bit the tortured monster he had become.

''You're different,'' she blurted out.

It was true. He was taller, stronger, and he held himself in an odd stance; legs tensed, hand hovering close to his sword, head slightly ducked – as if he was constantly in the middle of a battle. His eyes had a somber shadow that made him look so impossibly old, and Thalia's heart stung with the thought of what his family, _their family_, had done to him.

''And that's reason enough to push me off a mountain?''

And as soon as the compassion came, it was replaced by anger.

''We're enemies, Luke!'' she yelled, stepping closer. ''What did you think was going to happen? That I'd invite you over for tea and cookies? You switched sides. If the situation was reverse, you would have done the same.''

She didn't mention how she hadn't_ meant _to push him. She didn't want him to misunderstand her instinctive regret for pity. She had no intention of trying to save him. Unlike Annabeth, she recognized this new version of him as their enemy. She knew he had to die.

But when push came to shove, it was easier said then done. And she'd really rather not be the one who did it.

Luke stared back at her, unblinking. ''I wouldn't. I would have spared you.''

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ fuck._ This was too much, there was no way— Her eyes burned; she forced the tears down.

''Maybe,'' Thalia relented, swallowing hard. ''But what about your _master_?''

He clenched his jaw and looked away.

''This is pointless,'' he said finally. ''We've got somewhere to be.''

Someone yelled, and Thalia was reminded that Percy was still in the room. ''What did you do!? What did you do to my mother!?''

The son of Poseidon was on the floor, Sally's head cradled in his hands. Thalia shut her eyes. She couldn't even look – she didn't know Percy's mother very well, but she seemed like a good person, so completely opposite of— _Don't go there_, she reminded herself. It was painful to think that she was hurt. That she could be...

Luke stared at Percy, at the mess he'd made, but his face didn't show anything. ''Get up,'' he snarled. ''We need to move.''

Percy's head snapped up to meet his eyes, and before he knew it he was up, Anaklusmos' tip ready at the older boy's stomach.

Luke didn't even move, and a strangled noise came from Thalia's throat. Luke stared Percy down – Percy, who was shaking and had tear tracks on his face – and narrowed his eyes. ''I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, Percy. But if you don't pull that away right now you'll be as good as your mother.''

''You're a fucking asshole.'' Percy growled, and Thalia didn't know if she had ever heard him curse before this insanity began.

Then Luke did the one thing she didn't expect him to do. He stepped forward, right into the sword, but instead of screaming in pain, he smiled proudly, a wicked glint in his eyes as the metal bent and twisted in contact with his skin.

Percy's eyes widened, and Thalia wasn't even sure if she was breathing anymore. Looking at the surreal scene before her eyes made her chest hurt in a dangerous way, and she blinked hard, unable to move.

''What...?'' Percy whispered, tightening his hand around the handle of his broken sword.

Luke leaned forward, lips hovering next to the younger boy's ear. ''You're a fucking _child_. And you have no idea what you're messing with.''

In a swift move, Luke punched Percy right on the jaw. Even without the low_ crunch_ that followed it seemed painful; a low, right hook, the kind that left a few loose teeth on its wake. Percy's knees gave away and he fell to the ground, eyes rolling in the back of his head while Riptide hit the tiles with a sharp noise.

Thalia tried to scream, but it was more of a shriek, that made Luke snap his eyes back to hers. His shoulders fell, and he let out a shuddering breath.

''I don't want to hurt you too, Thalia,'' he almost pleaded. Now that it was just the two of them, he almost seemed calm, controlled. Sad. ''If you just came with me, it would be so much easier for both of us. You may even thank—''

''Is he dead?'' Her voice wobbled awkwardly around the word. Her feet stayed rooted the ground, and she was still unable to move and go see for herself.

''He'll be fine, he's just unconscious.''

Thalia felt words bubbling in her throat and her head. She had so much to say, so much to ask him, but her conscience was dimming, and she couldn't decide what to say.

''Why did you do that? To Percy's mother?'' She managed finally.

Luke blinked, surprised, and then bent his head. Thalia frowned. His whole body screamed shame, and that just wasn't the boy who walked in, guns and baseball bats blazing less than ten minutes ago.

Her mind was in a constant loop of whiplash.

''Right. That was... I'm—'' For a second, Thalia thought he might apologize, but then he squared his shoulders and met her gaze. ''Kronos has a very... Particular way... Of getting what he wants. You'll see that.''

''What the hell do you mean?'' The words came out raspy, and yet, high-pitched. ''Luke, stop talking in fucking riddles I can't— I can't _do this_! Just tell me what you want, or leave me alone!''

He let out an irritated sound, and approached Thalia with three quick steps. She felt like she should move, but. His blue eyes filled her vision, and for a moment she forgot to breathe. He was so close that when he sighed, Thalia felt his breath on her nose.

''I'm sorry, Thals.''

And before she could ask for what, he punched her on the jaw.

Thalia woke up to the screeching of stone rasping against stone.

It was like standing in the middle of a working quarry. Her head pounded rhythmically, following the pattern of the violent thuds that seemed to shake her very existence. The floor she was sitting on, too, vibrated with the deafening sound.

Already, she had a killer migraine. When she opened her eyes, shadows swam in her vision. Thalia groaned, throwing her head back in anger.

''Fuck,'' she hissed, regretting the movement as soon as she'd made it.

''So you're awake, then,'' a voice stated, somewhere around her.

Luke.

And just like that, she was awake. Last night's events – a wild guess, as she had no idea what time it was, or how long she'd been out – came rushing back, and she was filled with rage and panic, cursing the gods for the mess they'd put her in.

Who knew? Ignorance _is_ bliss, after all.

''Where am I?'' she growled. Luke stared back, unimpressed. He wore blue jeans and a gray shirt, and had a plastic bag hanging from one hand. Thalia couldn't remember the last time she had seen him in something other than all black.

''Get up,'' he said simply. ''Percy's been desperate to see you, and... Well, it doesn't matter. Come on, let's go.''

Percy. She had completely forgotten about him. A rush of guilt flooded her body, but Thalia forced it down quickly, easily. After years and years of being alone, she had practically forgotten how to care about other people. _Survive, no matter what you do._ That was the imperative, and it didn't allow room for anyone else. For a little while Thalia thought that maybe she could make an exception for Luke and Annabeth, but then all Hades broke loose, she got turned into a tree and came back only to be thrown head-first into a war that wasn't her own.

Thalia swallowed dryly, and tried to calm herself down. He was okay, he _would _be okay. He always managed.

Luke offered her a hand, but the daughter of Zeus just stared at it and scoffed. Feeling defiant, she got up on her own – more or less – with shaky legs and labored breaths and leaning more than heavily on the irregular wall behind her. A _rip_ sounded at her back and she realized she was still wearing the shitty clothes from her quest, now covered in blood, holes and dirt, maybe showing more skin than fabric. _Fuck._

Thalia tried not to show her embarrassment. Maybe she should have just taken his hand.

''So?'' She panted, trying not to sound like a total mess. Luke slowly retracted his hand. He tossed her the plastic bag he'd been holding, and Thalia just barely caught it. She opened it, pleasantly surprised to see a change of clothes inside. She didn't recognize them, navy blue sweatpants and a white T-shirt that weren't hers, but she was thankful nonetheless.

''I didn't think you'd care enough to lend me something of yours,'' she said, hoping he understood that was as close as a thank you he'd get from her. Thalia suppressed a smirk. She still remembered a time when the prospect of wearing Luke's clothes would send her into cardiac arrest and make her blush so hard that she thought she might pass out.

He looked surprised and took a step back. ''Those aren't mine. They were in Percy's mother's bag.''

''Oh.'' The memory of Sally, broken and unconscious on the floor, had her forcing down acid. She wanted to believe that Luke, her Luke, wouldn't do this. But this forsaken war had done so much damage to him, to her, to all of them, and honestly, everything was just a mess now.

''You'd really...'' he muttered, trailing off and shaking his head. ''Never mind. Just change so we can get a move on. We're late.''

He didn't say for what, and Thalia didn't bother asking. Instead, she griped the pieces tightly and let the bag fall to the ground. ''Would you mind?'' she asked pointedly.

The son of Hermes gave her a dry smile. ''I promise not to look,'' he barked back on the same tone, turning his back to her.

Thalia put the pants on first, and was surprised by how much her leg still hurt when applying just a little pressure. She also realized she was barefoot, and tried to force herself to not be disgusted. It didn't matter that she didn't know this place and that it didn't look clean _at all_, she had faced monsters and gods and _she would not have a fit over this_. Then, as fast as she could manage, she shed her ruined top and tossed on the shirt, glancing back to check if Luke was looking. He stood like a statue, still facing the other way.

She wasn't surprised. When they were on the run – Luke, Annabeth and herself – he _never_ looked. Back then, Thallia didn't care that much, most of the time she wanted him to look, hoped that if he saw skin bared, maybe he would return her feelings.

Gods, even now, years later, it was embarrassing how quickly she had fallen for him.

Thalia couldn't help but wonder... if she striked, could she hit him? He was barely moving, so still that she wasn't even sure if he was breathing, but Thalia knew he was on guard. Maybe if she moved fast enough, he wouldn't have time to react. Maybe she could drive her spear through his heart and make sure that this mess ended for good.

And then she remembered what had happened to Percy's sword. And realized she didn't have her weapons, anyway. Of course. Kidnapping 101.

''I'm ready,'' she said finally.

Luke nodded, leading her out of the room into a dark hallway with a few instructions – walk slowly, always in front of him, never go anywhere he didn't tell her to if she valued her life.

For a second she thought that maybe this was a bad idea, but then again, what choice did she have? She was trapped in this dark maze. Her father wanted her dead. She had nowhere to go, nor anyone to go to.

She was alone.

The feeling was familiar. There was pain in it, but also freedom. A sense of dark satisfaction that maybe was only available to a masochist at heart.

For a brief moment, she fantasized about running away. Just like old times, the two of them against the world and every god that ruled it. She wondered what she would have to say to convince him. Back then, she knew exactly what buttons to push, but now? Now she barely knew him. She had been away for so long, for so _much_...

_Could I have stopped him? If I'd been here, would he still have turned to Kronos?_

Walking, practically always in a straight line, Thalia did her best to document the place she was in, but it was difficult. Much like the room they'd been in, everything outside of it was black, irregular stone. They didn't see anyone, and loud noises came from every corner, sounding almost like a construction site. Again, she thought about asking where they were, but decided against it, choosing to enjoy the silence as they walked.

_Enjoy?_

With a start, Thalia realized she wasn't as disturbed by the situation as she probably should be. She was worried, sure, and even scared, but mostly, she was full of anxious energy that she had no way of channeling. But most of that was directed towards the gods, having nothing to do with the boy currently walking behind her. He made her confused, and made her heart ache, in the most platonic sense of the word, but she wasn't— _She didn't hate him_.

They had so much history together, but they'd both changed so much, that she just couldn't figure out how to act around him. Still, having Luke near her again, even after the anger and the betrayal she had felt towards him, even if she didn't love him in that same desperate way she did a few years ago, still shook something deep inside her, and she realized that she still _trusted_ him. Not in a grand sense of the word; Thalia wouldn't even go so far as to say he would never hurt her feelings, because honestly, that was all he'd done for a while. But she knew he would always try to take care of her, at least where her life, her physical well-being, her _existence_, was concerned.

''We're here,'' Luke announced suddenly.

They walked through a threshold, and at first, there was nothing, but then Thalia noticed a dim light shinning in a corner, next to a dark-haired boy lying on the floor with bruises on his face. His closed eyes were swollen, and Thalia glared at Luke for giving him such a harsh treatment, but he wasn't playing attention. Luke was already crouching next to the boy, nudging him awake.

Percy woke up with a start. He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He also had on different clothes, pants and a green hoodie that weren't teared open until they were see-through. Thalia noticed that he had a cut on his lip bleeding a lot, and that he couldn't quite keep one of his eyes open. Still, he glared at Luke with fervor, but then his gaze softened, settling on the daughter of Zeus.

''Thalia,'' he breathed out, shoulders slumping in relief. ''You're okay.''

Knowing that he had so obviously been worrying about her, when she had barely given him a second's thought in return made her grimace. She tried to play it off as a smile.

''Percy. You're... Alive,'' Thalia said sharply, glaring at Luke. The blonde didn't even flinch under her gaze. Instead, he grabbed Percy and pulled him up, quickly stepping back when the younger boy shook him off angrily. But that was all he did, settling for an angry stare. Thalia looked on, expecting some other display of anger.

Luke noticed. ''Percy and I had a little talk,'' he explained, lips curling around the word.''We've come to an agreement, right, Percy?''

''He proves to me that my mother is alive and I stop acting so...'' He trailed off.

'''Like a whiny baby', I believe were the words I used. In case you forgot,'' Luke sneered. Percy just stared at him, bristling, but otherwise unaffected. Thalia wondered what exactly had happened between them when she was asleep. ''Now, let's go. We have people waiting for us.''

And just like that, they were walking again, on the same formation. Percy kept looking at her, and Thalia tried to focus on simply walking. Surely, he wanted to _talk _about things – _feelings_ – and she just wasn't ready for that right now.

The second walk was much shorter than the first, and in no time they were facing a big, black door – the only one Thalia had seen in this place, by the way.

She didn't know what she had expected when they walked in, but surely it wasn't this. A golden coffin, with colorful carvings on the side, looking like it belonged more to the Egyptians than the Greeks, was placed on top of a wooden table. For a moment, a rumbling sound came from the golden piece, and a bright purple light sprung through from the inside, allowing Thalia to see the many cracks on the structure.

Oh, yeah, and a woman standing behind it.

She was beautiful. Her pitch black hair fell in soft waves to the middle of her back, contrasting with her deathly pale skin. She had strong features, a slightly square jaw and long, black eyelashes, prominent over her closed eyelids. She wore traditional Greek robes, only black. Her manicured hands had been open and raised a few inches over the coffin, and her entire body swayed softly. With her loose clothing and bare feet, she looked like she belonged in the likes of Coachella, stoned out of her mind to some hipster music, Thalia thought.

Until she opened her eyes. Vivid purple, actually swirling and exploding like tiny nebulae inside her orbs. There was no doubt that she was wide awake then.

She directed her gaze to the son of Hermes, resting her hands on the coffin. ''Luke,'' she said in greeting. Her voice was deep, velvety, and echoed softly from within, as if more people were speaking the same words. ''We have been waiting for you.''

The plural didn't go unnoticed, and while Thalia shivered, Luke knelt and bent his head. Thalia felt like she should follow his lead, but she could barely think, let alone move.

''I apologize, Lady Hecate. There were complications.''

The goddess hummed. Thalia didn't see her moving, but suddenly she was _there_, standing a step away from her and Percy with an unnerving smile and sparkling eyes.

''It's nice to finally meet you both. I believe we have much to talk about.''


	6. Lost

**A/N: After this chapter, some of the changes I made to the PJO verse will become more obvious. So, if you see something and think that it doesn't quite add up, don't worry, there's a 99% chance that it was a planned change in my part, to fit better into my story.**

* * *

_When the day has come / that I've lost my way around (…)  
Oh, you tell me to hold on / but innocence is gone,  
And what was right is wrong_

_\- Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

The last rays of a quickly fading sun touched gently on the hill. The sky was a set of orange and pink hues, with a soft yellow glow in the horizon, akin to that of dying embers. Teenagers and children ran from one place to another, in a hurry to finish the last chores of the day. Looking over the beautiful view, Chiron paced around the room nervously. Outside, everything seemed peaceful, but in here there was a flickering anxiety emanating from every body. He flicked his tail absentmindedly, listening to the steady pace of his hooves on the floor. In his real form, he towered over the teenagers currently sitting on the table. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, shooting veiled glances in his direction every now and then.

The centaur looked over the seating arrangement, doing a mental count. Charles Beckendorf. With a quick mind and even quicker hands, his training in the small forge of the camp was going well, and knew that the boy hoped to one day work directly under his father. Chiron wasn't sure if it was possible, but never said anything to deter him. He sat rigidly, furrowed brow and pursed lips, but when the girl sitting opposite of him gave him a smile and a wink, he blushed imperiously and returned a gentle smile.

Silena Beauregard. Chiron allowed himself a small smile at the girl's antics. With a troubled early life, she was enchanting, and even seductive, but not necessarily in a romantic manner. She had a way of conquering the world and everyone in it, making herself loved and admired. Chiron knew she liked to tease her friends, but never with malicious intent. Everything about her personality was so light, but Chiron knew the heavy power she held from her mother, one of the most underestimated goddesses. He wondered if she purposefully concealed that aspect of herself, presented herself as _safe _for the world.

His eyes roamed sideways. Malcolm Johnson. Chiron didn't like to remember why _he_ was there, instead of Annabeth. But he was still a good kid, smart and kind, and the centaur knew he was the best choice in an emergency. The boy looked nervous, analyzing his peers that same way every Athena kid had about them. Malcolm, sitting here, was a bitter reminder of who wasn't – and yes, Chiron _was aware_ of his soft spot for Annabeth – but at the same time, he could only imagine what the boy was going through when he went back to his cabin.

Clarisse La Rue, twirling a small dagger between her fingers. She had been back only for a few days, but even so, Chiron could tell she was having difficulty adjusting. The ancient Labyrinth was the kind of tale turned real that gave grown men nightmares. He couldn't expect such a young girl to come back unaffected, and it pained him to realize that from now own, that would become rather common – asking children to bear burdens that he wouldn't wish on the Olympians themselves. He didn't blame her for seeming distracted; he could only imagine what she had been through during her search. If he went to one of the less used rooms in the Big House he didn't even need to do a whole lot of imagining.

He sighed. Chris Rodriguez was a... Complicated matter.

_Another, _he corrected himself. _We have so many complicated matters that I can barely keep track anymore._

He looked at each of their faces again. Gods, it was so hard to believe they were all so young. He didn't want to forget them, how they looked or how they acted. Time on this world was so very precious, and he didn't want to miss his last moments with them, the way he had with—

''Chiron,'' Beckendorf started carefully. ''I'm sorry, but why are we here?''

''Where are the other counselors?'' Silena amended. She looked worried, but still so trusting. He dreaded the upcoming conversation more than anything.

Chiron shook his head. They had issues to discuss, and it would do well for him to find his focus. ''I'm sorry for keeping you, I... Lost track of time. And the other counselors don't need to be here, Silena. What I want to discuss should stay between us, only.''

The teenagers nodded, interest visibly piquing, but he knew Chiron sighed again, trying to calm himself and find the most pressing topics.

''Clarisse,'' he decided. ''How are things on your front?''

She didn't look at him, but her voice was strong and steady. ''I've mostly been focusing on Chris,'' she admitted. Of the demigods, only Malcolm seemed confused. Of course, he wasn't really a counselor, he had been called to replace Annabeth while she was... Incapable. Between the counselors, everything was common knowledge, kept from the other campers if the situation called for it. It wasn't unusual for them to know_ more_, know things that Chiron couldn't trust to anyone else. For all their differences and trysts, even the likes of Connor and Travis Stoll knew how to keep a secret, if Chiron was the one to tell it. That was one of the reasons why they were chosen to represent their cabin.

''That's fine,'' he promised her. ''Have you had any progress?''

''Not much. Some days are better than others, but mostly he... He's still bad. Like, really bad.''

''Is he still going on about that Mary?'' Silena inquired.

Clarisse shrugged. ''Sometimes, sometimes not.''

''And the maps?'' This time Beckendorf spoke.

Clarisse seemed grateful to change the subject. ''It's going slow. I, um... I have been... Having trouble. Sleeping. So usually I work on it late at night, and well, sometimes... I think I might be so tired that I miss stuff. I was supposed to have help, but, um...'' she glanced at Malcolm for a moment, and continued. ''I documented a lot these past months, but it's still hard figuring out just what passage leads where... Much less which one Luke plans to use. The place _is_ a damn maze, after all.''

''You're talking about the Labyrinth?'' Malcolm gasped, like he couldn't keep quiet anymore. His fingers twitched over the wood, and clenched hard when Clarisse snapped her head back to him.

Clarisse watched him, and then nodded. ''Yes. I was gone for a while, trying to work it out, I guess. Find entrances around the city, and some other places... I even went in a few times, but—''

''You went inside? Alone!?''

The daughter of Ares glared at him, and he quickly quieted. ''_But_, it's hard to keep track. I made maps and kept markings to help me, but even then...'' she shook her head. ''Anyways, that's where I found Chris. He's staying in the Big House for now, but he's... Well, honestly, insane. That place can do that to you. I hoped he could help me, but it was clear after a while that he was in no condition to do that,'' she snorted. ''So yeah, I have a few maps, and they cover a good extension, I think. Again, it's hard to keep track. It's like the thing is alive, just trying to get you lost. So I study them, and try making connections between blank spots, and theorize routes that Kronos' army could try to use, but I'm not all that good at it. Strategy is more Athena's domain, and I really don't think I'll do any better if Annabeth doesn't help me. I mean... she said she would...'' the daughter of Ares trailed off, suddenly seeming very uncertain.

The other teenagers nodded, sighing almost simultaneously. ''And that leads us to you, Malcolm. How _is_ Annabeth?'' Chiron was almost afraid to ask.

The boy chuckled, but it wasn't a sound of joy. He sounded tired and uncomfortable. ''Not good. After... what happened in Olympus... She's a total wreck.''

''She told you what happened?'' Chiron questioned. He wasn't supposed to know, not when he hadn't been a counselor when the last reunion took place.

He let out that tired laugh again. ''Not the way you might think. Annabeth and I... we're close, or, well. We don't really talk much, but we trust each other, and we've become really good at reading one another. It's easy, at least for me, to get the whole story from whatever broken words she gives me. She's been having nightmares, too, and she's a lot more verbal then. Plus, Thalia and Percy didn't come back. It's not really that hard to figure out what happened to leave her like that.''

The centaur nodded, somber. Silena spoke up. ''He's right, you know. Some of the campers are starting to notice, too. With the two of them... M-missing,'' she stumbled over the word, ''and the radio silence from Olympus, they're starting to get antsy. I've started a rumor about a secret mission from the gods, but... I don't know if it'll stick. Especially if Annabeth keeps up the way she is.''

Beckendorf was tinkering with a few pieces of metal that he had taken from his pocket. ''Do you think she's going to get any better soon, Malcolm?''

''I don't know,'' the son of Athena admitted. ''She cries a lot, now. And keeps muttering to herself. And if she doesn't, she's just... There. Mostly ignores everyone. She goes from completely hysterical to completely detached, but none of those are really good. And, well, she clearly didn't want to be here today.

''It's hard for her,'' he amended, even though everyone knew. ''First, Luke switching sides. She just got Thalia back, too, and now she lost two of her best friends to... To this war,'' he said, like he was about to say something else. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Chiron found that his levels of anxiety could climb even higher.

''Chiron, can we really know that Percy and Thalia are dead?'' Silena said quietly. ''I mean, Annabeth said that the gods flashed her out before she could see anything, but... I don't believe it. I just... I just can't imagine that they would...'' she trailed off, unsure eyes meeting his.

''This changes everything,'' Clarisse muttered, seeming particularly interested on her knife. ''If the gods really decided to kill them, and just _did it._.. It means they're taking this a lot more seriously than we thought.''

Chiron hoped that they were wrong, bu t... He had seen first hand how desperate the gods had become during the past months. He didn't remember seeing them so undone before, even with all his years. He could feel it building, this pressure the gods had held onto for so many years... Another violent release of grudges that were centuries old. And once again, he and his pupils would be caught in the middle. It was just a matter of time, now.

He didn't want to think about it. And he had another issue to deal with.

''Beckendorf,'' he called. The boy stared up at him. ''Did you talk to the Stolls?''

He nodded nervously. ''They said, uh... They said Nico's not doing so good, either. They can't really know, though.''

''_How_ can they not know?'' Malcolm asked. ''He's living _in their cabin_.''

Beckendorf shrugged. ''They said he's been giving them the cold treatment. He saw Annabeth yesterday, and got upset because no one knew where... I mean, where Bianca was. Says he's not talking to anyone until someone tells him. Apparently she promised to stop by after the mission, and they told him that maybe Artemis didn't—''

''Wait a second,'' Silena interrupted. ''Are you telling me that he doesn't know— No one told him...?''

Beckendorf lowered his head. Silena exploded. ''This is ridiculous! He needs to know! Chiron, his sister is dead! Someone has to let him know. Are you just going to keep him waiting for her indefinitely?''

''Weren't Travis and Connor supposed to tell him?'' Clarisse asked.

Silena bristled. ''Oh, they are dead—''

''Silena. Please,'' Chiron said calmly, trying to make sense of everything himself. Travis and Connor _were_ supposed to tell him. He didn't know why they hadn't done it yet, but it worked in his favor. There was a better person to give Nico the news, one that could manage the situation way better than the twins could.

Gods, he had a headache. Everything was such a mess.

''Listen,'' he started in his most authoritative voice. ''This quest has been particularly chaotic, and that's why I asked you to not discuss it with any of your brothers and sisters. I had hoped that in a day or two I would receive a message from Olympus, that the facts would clear up, but so far it just keeps getting more complicated.'' He rubbed his temples. ''I'm calling a meeting – a general meeting. Let everyone know they should be at the Amphitheater one hour after dinner. I have to explain the circumstances, as it seems more and more that the gods won't. Malcolm, I want you to keep an eye on Annabeth. When she is, as you said, in a detached moment, try talking to her about Clarisse's maps. They worked closely before Clarisse set out on her quest, and I believe she is the best choice to figure them out. Make her see how it could be a distraction. I know she's in a difficult position, but unfortunately, we need her.''

Malcolm nodded, not before frowning deeply and opening his mouth as if to say something, but apparently deciding against it. Clarisse spoke up. ''She's barely leaving her cabin, but I guess I could try seeing her sometime. Bring her some food, mention the subject. She was really excited about it, before,'' she looked to Malcolm, who nodded.

''I'll let you know the best time to go,'' he offered.

''I also want you to tell your cabin mates to research a bit about the labyrinth. Everything they can find, especially if it helps Chris Rodriguez,'' Chiron continued.

Malcolm nodded again, with a wry smile. ''I'm guessing you don't want me to tell them exactly who we're helping, right?''

Chiron smiled apologetically.

''Consider it done,'' the son of Athena said, resolute.

''Silena, I'm going to give you a harder task. I think it would be best if you told Nico about Bianca,'' the girl paled considerably, and he continued. ''I trust you to break the news for him, gently, but still firmly. The loss of a loved one is always hard, and he needs to know that he has people who can help him.''

The daughter of Aphrodite squirmed in her seat. ''Sir, I really don't feel comfortable with this. Isn't there anyone else that could...''

''It has to be you, my dear. Believe me when I say you're the only one who can make him_ stay._''

''Stay?'' She frowned. ''I— I don't...''

''Nico DiAngelo is... Unpredictable. He's too new to camp, has no ties keeping him here. If I tell him his sister died, on a quest she took up when he arrived here, do you think he would want to stay?''

''But he has to,'' Beckendorf filled in. ''He's barely thirteen. There's no way he can make it on his own, in the outside world.''

''And why would you try to keep him here, even if he didn't want to? You've never done that before,'' Clarisse said.

Chiron clicked his hooves on the floor. He wanted to tell them, but there were things that even they shouldn't know. It was hard, picking what secrets to share or keep, but it was essentially his job description. ''I have my reasons. And that's all you need to know. Trust that I know what is best. That boy needs to be here, with us, for as long as possible.''

''And what makes you think I can keep him here?'' Silena inquired, running a hand through her hair. ''I've never even talked to him. How do you think I can convince him to stay here, when all we'll be doing is reminding him his sister died?''

Chiron lowered his eyes and his voice. ''I know you are resourceful, Silena. If you try hard enough, I'm sure you could, make him..._ Understand_ that the better choice is to stay here. The right words and the right tone are all it takes for someone to be persuaded. It's especially easy to be _influenced _by someone with your... _Particular skill set_.''

The girl looked at him in such a way that Chiron could barely hold her gaze. Her eyes held confusion, realization, _hesitation._ Like she couldn't quite believe her own thoughts, because _surely_ he couldn't be asking that of her. He couldn't believe it himself.

Her gift was liberating, beautiful, powerful. But also invasive, dangerous._ Fatal_. Chiron of all people knew just how much she hated it, wished she didn't have it. After what happened with her sister, he knew she would never want to use it again, or even speak about it. Unfortunately, her Charmspeak was the only way he saw to avoid a much complicated turn of events.

She glanced around to the confused faces of her peers. Chiron could admit that he was a tad surprised. _They don't know, _he realized. _And she wants to keep it that way._

He had been vague only for the purpose of being subtle, to soften the blow of what he was asking – demanding, really – of her. But knowing that it was a secret she wished to keep, the centaur felt very foolish. He had never felt so inadequate before, nearly managing to embarrass _and_ anger one of his most esteemed campers with only one poorly thought out sentence.

He cleared his throat, while the three teens watched the exchange cautiously. ''I'm aware that you might be reluctant... For personal reasons. But it _must be done._''

In a second, she was closed off, clenched jaw and quivering hands. ''Yes, sir.''

Chiron opened his mouth, hoping to reassure her, tell her she didn't have to, but nothing came out. As it turns out, she really did have to. He had his suspicions about Nico for a while now, and if he was right... Someone that powerful couldn't be let loose. He needed to be controlled and guided, hopefully with the interests of the Camp in mind.

He decided to leave it, for now. He would talk to her later, and hopefully, she would understand. ''Beckendorf, I want you to accompany her.''

He looked surprised. ''Uh... Why, exactly?''

Chiron shrugged, choosing to hide his real thoughts. ''Just in case. And I also want you to tell your cabin mates that whatever Ares' and Athena's cabins need to work the labyrinth, they—''

''Chiron! Chiron!'' two sets of voices called him out desperately. He frowned at the interruption, and turned towards the door to see Travis and Connor bursting through looking as disheveled as he'd ever seen them. They were both a little red in the face, panting, and Travis' shirt had a streak of mud splashed across it.

''Chiron! We're so sorry, but—'' Travis started.

''It's important! We wouldn't have interrupted you if it wasn't!'' Connor finished, leaning down on his knees.

Travis grasped onto the door frame. ''You should come outside now. Right now.''

''All of you guys, I mean, not just Chiron. Definitely you guys too,'' Connor nodded to the counselors, sitting at the table with confused looks on their faces.

''Boys, what are you talking about?'' Chiron asked.

''Um. Dad's here,'' Connor replied.

At Chiron's dumbstruck look, Travis continued. ''And I think you wanna hear what he has to say.''


	7. Run (I)

_We've got nothing to say, / just the beating of hearts / like two drums in the grey.  
I don't know what we're doing, / I don't know what we've done.  
But the fire is coming, / so I think we should run._

_\- Run, Daughter_

* * *

Percy was frozen in place, trembling slightly. Just being in the same room as a goddess, even if she wasn't an Olympian, was enough to put him on edge all over again. The memory of Ares advancing on Thalia and him was fresh, and he was not happy to suddenly be here, against his wishes, in front of the goddess of magic.

''I have heard a lot about you both,'' Hecate said, voice quiet but underlined with power. Her gaze shifted from Thalia to Percy constantly. ''Daughter of Zeus and Son of Poseidon, correct?''

Beside Percy, Thalia tensed. The two of them – three if he considered Luke, still kneeling submissively on the ground – kept quiet.

''Unfortunately, I don't believe I know your names,'' she continued with a soft laugh. ''Forgive my manners. Things have been a little chaotic and I cannot keep track of_ everyone_ in the family.''

Silence filled the room. Percy glanced at Thalia, who looked about ready to burst away running or tackle the goddess and smash her face in. Only when Luke glared at him – and not Thalia, he noticed – did Percy realize that the goddess expected them to introduce themselves. Luke's eyes seemed to shove daggers at him, and conveyed a clear message: _don't screw this up._

''My name is Percy Jackson,'' he blurted out, taking a step forward. Luke practically hissed at him, but Hecate only took a small step back, looking amused. ''And this is Thalia. Uh, Lady Hecate.''

''No last name?'' she inquired. Thalia bristled like a cat, emitting a low sound that he didn't understand. Hecate laughed again. ''I see. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.''

Percy felt drops of sweat forming at the edge of his hairline. The dark walls seemed to close in on them with every second, and this woman put him on edge more than he'd like to admit, with her glowing eyes and constant laughter. It didn't help that she was laughing at their expense, either.

''Lady Hecate, I'm s-sorry— I need to ask, w-why are we here?'' He stumbled over the words and hated himself for it. Percy was so, _so over_ being weak in front of gods, and yet his body betrayed him. The goddess considered him for a moment and hummed in acknowledgment of the question, then turned her back and started walking in the direction of the coffin.

''Very unfortunate, what happened to you. It makes me ashamed to be related to them, honestly,'' she sighed. ''Calling themselves the most powerful gods in the world when they still act like scared little children,'' she scoffed.

''You know?''

''You know.''

He and Thalia spoke at the same time. He looked at her, but she didn't look back. Her black hair was plastered to her forehead, and Percy could see a drop of sweat running down her neck, just behind her ear. On her face, the prominent bone from a clenched jaw, and focused eyes that followed Hecate's every move.

''News travel fast from Olympus. And I don't mean to take advantage, but the Olympians' spectacle, while very unpleasant for you, I'm sure, is rather convenient for us,'' she answered.

Percy swallowed hard. ''Us?''

Hecate flashed them a megawatt smile and tapped her nails on the godsforsaken coffin. Seriously, Percy could do without the constant reminders of what was most likely resting inside that... _Thing._ ''I'm sure you've heard whispers of Kronos' rise. Well, they're true, but while I don't know exactly what goes on in that little camp of yours... I do know that their teaching policy is likely to ignore the problem until it runs right into your face. You most likely weren't told of the lengths we would reach to complete our quest. You don't have any idea how close we really are to our goal, do you?''

''You have no idea what you're talking about,'' Thalia growled. ''Camp Half-Blood is our home.''

''Oh, I don't doubt that,'' the goddess said. ''But think about it, how much do you really know about our world? About the gods? About Kronos, about this war, even? Kronos has been dead for millenia, and now he's suddenly rising? Just like that? And you don't even question it, do you?''

Something clenched tight in Percy's stomach. He felt like puking.

Hecate continued. ''You don't know any better, of course. But we believe that you should. The Olympians like the idea that The Fates control our lives, but the truth is we make our own destiny. Kronos and I would like to help you become more apt to control your own lives. We're not like the Olympians,'' she spat the word like she was saying _Charybdis' asshole._ ''We won't try to control you at every turn, keep you from the knowledge that you should have. With us, you would be free like you've never been.''

Percy stopped breathing. _With us. Kronos and I. _Could she be asking what he thought she was?

''With... you.'' Thalia blinked. ''You want us to... Join you?''

''You catch on fast, I see. Good,'' Hecate smiled.

Silence filled the room. Thalia glanced at Percy, eyebrows raised high on her forehead, then looked to somewhere on the ground. Percy was, once again, reminded that Luke was... There. Alive. There. The older boy was still kneeling, but had turned his head to look at them. Percy couldn't read the expression on his face.

The silence was brusquely shattered by laughter. Thalia's, precisely.

Percy cringed.

''You're insane. You have to be fucking insane to think that we would actually join you on your little crusade after being _kidnapped! By you!'' _She laughed again, harsh and loud. Taking a few steps forward, she continued. ''Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you so old that you've finally forgotten reason? Or are you just jealous that you still haven't managed to land a spot on the Olympian council?''

Luke's eyes widened. ''Tha—''

Never even giving them the time to think, Hecate materialized in front of Thalia. Her hands crackled with magic when she wrapped them around Thalia's neck and lifted her off the ground. Thalia choked and raised her own hands, trying to pry off the goddess staring at her with narrowed, unblinking, _golden _eyes.

''Don't!'' Percy yelled, but found himself unable to move. This was like the throne room all over again, and he found his head spinning so hard he had to close his eyes.

_Not this again._

''Careful, demigoddess,'' Hecate rumbled once again in that echoing voice. ''You will soon learn that the title of Olympian is little more than that – just a title.''

Thalia wheezed, trying to speak, but no words came out. Her eyes were wide and terrified, and her face was turning red. ''I— So—''

''_Do not test us again_,'' Hecate's hands tightened around the skin of Thalia's neck and her eyes _blazed._ ''We will—''

The goddess blinked, and then looked up at Thalia like she had no idea what she was doing two feet off the ground. Luke was back on his feet, leaning towards Thalia with an outstretched hand and an unsure expression on his face. Slowly, finger by finger, Hecate relinquished her hold and stepped back. Thalia fell to the ground, coughing and heaving, scrambling back wildly. Percy's limbs were his own again, and he dived in her direction.

''Thalia! Are you okay? Can you breathe?'' He touched her face, her shoulders. Her eyes focused on him, and she babbled a few syllables, glancing back at Hecate. Percy took a deep breath, like he had been the one almost choked to death. ''And people say_ I'm_ good at antagonizing the gods.''

''I apologize,'' Hecate said. Despite her display, no one had any words of anger. When she spoke, the entire room seemed to still and listen to her words respectfully. She looked down to her hands, and took a deep breath that resonated within the chamber.

''Are you actually sorry, though?'' The words came from his own mouth before he could stop them, and Percy instantly regretted them, but forced himself to meet Hecate's eyes.

Surprisingly, she didn't seem angry or offended. She only looked ashamed.

''This is not how it was supposed to play out,'' she muttered. ''Despite what my actions may have led you to believe, I would very much like it if you trusted me. I don't wish to force you into anything, what happened was merely a... Slip,'' she finished with a half-smile. ''When you came into this room, I was in the process of... Nursing him back to health, you could say. Reaching into his essence, pulling back together the scattered pieces of his soul. His core needs strengthening, if he is to take a physical form in this world.''

''A physical form?'' Thalia muttered. Percy didn't know if she was scared or intrigued.

''Do you really think Kronos would just rush into this? We have plans, goals that need to be achieved. Eventually, he will be strong enough to lead this revolution himself. It won't be long, now, I've worked restlessly on making him whole again.'' Percy watched the goddess' jaw work. ''It's a draining process, and one that blurs the lines of my own sense of self and his. Frankly, I'm a little embarrassed to be swayed so easily. But Kronos has been incapacitated for centuries, and there are times when his need to interact is so strong that it goes past my barriers.''

There were a lot of things to be said about that, but Thalia chose, ''Sore subject?''

Hecate's eyes, back to that unsettling purple, flashed again. ''Something like that.''

In languid steps, she returned to the coffin, robes shimmering as she moved. Laying a careful hand on top of the object caused a soft glow to come from within, fading almost instantly.

''Why are you telling us this?'' Percy asked. She seemed too willing to divulge information. He didn't like it, wasn't used to it. It seemed fake. He found himself processing all the things she had told them, trying to predict how she could use it against them in the future, but came up empty.

_Maybe she just wants us to trust her._

''I meant what I said. Knowledge about our world is not restricted to gods. You should have it, as well. I cannot ask you to trust me if I don't trust you.''

''And you think you can ask me to trust you after that stunt you just pulled?'' Thalia asked. Her voice was strong, but when Hecate looked at her, Percy could see her flinch slightly.

''The gods have rejected you,'' she said. The word echoed in Percy's mind, and he saw his father's eyes staring back at him. ''I do not know what that feels like, but like I said, it is convenient for our cause. If it hadn't happened, perhaps you would never end up here, having this conversation with me. Kronos and I want your help, but the truth is, you need ours.''

''Explain,'' Thalia grumbled.

''I will not stand here and turn this into something it isn't. We are living a war, and we want you as assets. But you could learn, so very much,'' Hecate continued. She seemed almost pleading, now. ''You're both powerful demigods, but with our guidance, you could reach a whole different level. Power, discipline, knowledge. You could hone your abilities to become the most powerful beings on the planet. And we would be much more open with you than the Olympians were. Kronos has big plans for you, should you choose to join us. You would be more close to our equals than our subjects.''

Percy's heart beat faster and faster. He could feel himself leaning towards it, this choice, this way out, this _chance to live_. He tried to imagine it, himself, standing behind Kronos and his army. Just a few days, hours ago, he had been so sure that it would never happen... He had been so determined to not let Kronos rise back to power. And now, suddenly, aligning himself to the Titan seemed oddly inviting.

''Thals,'' Luke's voice cut through the silence, rougher and deeper than he remembered. It was so weird hearing him talk, remembering that he was _alive_. ''Please. I've been trying to get through to you for so long now… Think of what the gods did to us. To our families, their_ own_ families. They don't care about us,'' he said. It was hard to tell if his voice was breaking, of if that was just how he sounded now.

He stood at full height, lips trembling as he tried to find words. ''_They don't care_, Thalia. If we live or die… We're nothing to them. _No-_ thing.''

He averted his gaze, and Thalia tilted her head, features settling on a look that Percy had only ever seen directed towards Annabeth.

_''_Answer me this – what do the Olympians have left to offer you?'', Hecate pressed.

Percy's mind went completely blank, like when the teacher asks you a question you don't know the answer to.

''Nothing,'' Thalia muttered. ''We have nothing.''

Hecate smiled softly, stepping forward like she was stalking prey. ''We can send you to the world's biggest warriors. You'll become so much more. And we will protect you, children. You will learn how to be strong, to never depend on anyone ever again, but we will _always_ protect you.''

His father's eyes stared back at him. He heard his mother's gentle tone in the back of his mind.

_Don't think of her. Not now. You need to get through this first._

Percy could feel his breaths coming harder, faster. He felt stretched to his limit, torn between fight or flight.

_Do it. Just do it._

Could he?

Could they?, he thought as he glanced towards Thalia. What was she thinking?

They had both spent so much time fighting against everything Kronos stood for, fighting for their friends, family… They were the good guys. They were the good guys, and now…

They would be the villains. They would be the killers, the monsters. But what other choice did they have? They couldn't live out their lives like regular people, not anymore. They would always be fugitives. They would always be hunted.

''I'll do it.''

The low statement felt as loud as a siren.

Thalia, looking at Hecate with a familiar spark in her electric eyes – her game on, challenge accepted look, the one Percy most frequently saw directed towards _himself_ – had just signed their death sentence.

''Thalia,'' he warned. He wanted to yell at her, but he felt weak and stupid. What could he say? She wasn't _wrong_. What other choice did they have? ''This will change everything.''

She shook him off, getting to her feet. She stumbled only for a moment, and Percy was reminded of her leg injury. ''She's right, Percy. What are we supposed to do now? We've been _rejected,_'' the word cut through him like a knife, again. ''Our parents don't want us. I wish—''

She closed her eyes tight for a moment, and clenched her jaw. ''I don't want to do this alone,'' she stated as her eyes bore into his. ''But I will. If I have to.''

_Neither do I._

He took the time to look at her, really _look at her. _She was resolute, strong, steady. But she was also as vulnerable as he'd ever seen her. But he didn't know her, not really. Didn't know what she was capable of sacrificing in order to survive.

_She was always the braver one, anyways._

They weren't so close. Similar, maybe, but they could barely pass for friends on a good day. As his eyes roamed her face, searching for any sign of doubt, he wished she was Annabeth. It was the most selfish thing he could remember doing in a while, and he hated the idea of what happened to them happening to the daughter of Athena, but at least he would know how to _act_. He would know what she was thinking before she even told him, would know how to read her, how to trust her. He wouldn't feel so alone.

_I can't be alone._

It didn't feel wrong. It felt like closure. For the first time since that godsforsaken situation in the Throne Room, something felt complete. He knew what to do. He had a path, and now he just had to follow it.

He let out a shaky breath. ''Yeah,'' he croaked. ''Okay.''

_We're not alone,_ he thought._ I'm not leaving her._

She didn't frown, didn't reach for him, didn't ask if he was sure. She simply nodded slowly, and turned to Hecate. ''Now what?''

Hecate opened a Cheshire smile and Percy shivered from head to toe.


End file.
